


neon lights party

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2 Episode 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: mia's boring saturday night turns eventful after receiving a message from hanna, saying that drama had gone down between her friend, and the boy she was stubbornly denying having some kind of feelings for.





	1. the text

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hello ! thank you for your writing Could you write a scene like 2x3 for Mia and Alex I just miss them so much !
> 
> based on skam season 2 episode 3

it was saturday night, and unlike her friends who were out having probably what it seemed to be the time of their lives, mia was home, laying on her couch with a big bag of doritos by her side, watching _Mamma Mia!_  for the millionth time with her roommate lenard, who was blabbing throughout the entire movie.

mia never blamed him for doing so. it was hard seeing a film where everyone was so happy with their lives, having good things happen to them and singing to ease the pain, while you were stuck in reality, depressed and popping antidepressants every 5 minutes or so.

“i mean, there’s literally this thing called DNA tests,” lenard complained, “why don’t they all just go to a damn hospital or something? or do they not have that as well on this magical island on Greece, where all you do is just sing songs and then get married literally 20 years later?” he looked over at his somewhat-distracted roommate, who was mindlessly scrolling through instagram. “did you know that they didn’t even film _Mamma Mia 2_ in Greece, but Croatia?” he snorted, leaning back into the other couch he was on, stuffing his face with popcorn. “how about that for a constant. oh yeah, and young sam doesn’t even look like how he looks in this movie!”

_bzz._ mia’s eyes shot upwards, towards the new notification she received. it was a text, from hanna. _oh nooooo,_ it read,  _ drama with kiki and alex! again! she’s crying nowwwww…..oopsie…. _

mia shot upright, alarmed.  _ oh god, _ she thought to herself, as she pressed on the phone logo, trying to reach hanna.  _ what’s happened now? _

she prayed that alex didn’t say anything about her. she didn’t go to his party for the sake of kiki not finding about about their ‘date’ or the fact that she was the girl alex was ‘set’ on. and the thought of poor kiki finding out…

 

_ ‘sorry, the number you are are trying to reach is currently unavailable at the moment. please try again.’ _

 

_crap._ mia tried once more, but hanna wasn’t picking up.  _ she literally texted me seconds ago! _ she thought, frustrated.  _ how is she not picking up now? _

after a few moments of contemplation, mia decided to go to the party. she couldn’t stand not knowing what the hell happened. plus, she wasn’t sure if hanna was okay now too. getting up from the couch, mia explains in a rush that she was going out to lenard, and changes out of her pyjamas, before heading out with her purse with all her important belongings in it.

“sure,” lenard muttered mindlessly, his eyes still fixed on the screen. “go on out to a party and leave me to rot here by myself.” he rolled his eyes. “forgot the fact that both you and karl have lives, unlike me. thanks for the reminder that i’m a loser!”


	2. hot chocolate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mia's boring saturday night turns eventful after receiving a message from hanna, saying that drama had gone down between her friend, and the boy she was stubbornly denying having some kind of feelings for.

mia could hear the music booming even from outside of the building. stepping up on the building’s steps, right in front of the door and answer machine, she took a deep breath, before pressing on the hardenberg doorbell. it rang for a couple of seconds, before being answered. “jaaaaaa?” a voice rang out, and mia identified it as none other than sam’s. she cleared her throat, before responding. “sam? it’s me.” she paused for a second, before adding a little sheepishly, “mia.”

“MIA! you changed your mind!” sam yelled out. “i knew you’d come. i’m like, a frickin’ genius for knowing that.”

“that’s nice, sam.” mia said quickly, before asking, “now, could you buzz me in, please?”

sam didn’t respond verbally after that, but the door buzzed open, allowing mia in. she knew that alex lived on the 5th floor because of the directions that sam had sent her while persuading her to come to the party. in the elevator, mia’s leg bounced from all the nerves that set off after hanna’s text, as well as hearing alex’s voice. as embarrassing as it sounded, the girl was kind of avoiding him, especially after their date that somehow went a lot better than she thought it would’ve.

the truth about why she was avoiding him after that was pretty clear cut, but she decided not to admit it to herself, being the stubborn girl she was.

the doors of the elevator dinged open, and mia rushed out of it, looking left and right, before spotting the apartment where all the loud music was coming from. the door was wide open, and mia slowly entered, scanning her surroundings.

the party was a neon mess. nightlife parties always seemed a lot wilder in movies, and they were justifiably so. everyone was dancing, drinking, and making out. it was the epitome of a cliché, elite party.

“MIAAAAA!”

a very, very drunk hanna came, stumbling over air, reaching her best friend and grabbing her into a hug. “I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!”

“me too.” mia said, patting her back, before pulling her off of her. “where’s kiki? what happened?” she asked, worried.

hanna waved it off. “oh, she’s left already….” the strawberry-blonde said, pouting, before brightening up and hugging her again. “but YOU’RE here now!” she giggled. “i think we should tell a-alex! he was asking about you!” she giggled, poking mia. “he’s soooo in love with you, mia! lucky!”

mia’s eyes widened. she shook hanna a little. “when did he ask? was kiki there?” hanna didn’t respond immediately, naturally being of her drunken state of mind, but mia continued to press her. “hanna!”

the girl responded with a burp. “n-nayyyy!” she dragged the word, shaking her head violently. mia then furrowed her eyebrows. “then what happened? you said there was drama between kiki and alex.”

hanna thought about it, before slapping her forehead. “shiiiit, jaaaa.” she said, before giggling. “dude, she’s soooo in love with him, but-” she lowered her voice, getting closer to mia. “he’s in love with you!” she squealed, making mia roll her eyes. “he’s not in love with me, hanna.” she said, before straightening her up. “anyway, sit down somewhere and wait for me, okay? i’ll get you home.”

“nayyyy!” hanna shouted, before untangling herself from her friend, before falling into two boys who were standing behind her. “i’m going home with them!” she exclaimed, patting their chests, before ruffling the boy on her right’s hair. “his name is jonathan. sounds a lot like my ex’s name, no?” she winked, and mia gave her a look, but an amused smile growing on her face.

and in that same moment, that certain ex came in, with another friend. “AHHH!” hanna screamed, running towards jonas. “JOOOONAS!”

jonas laughed awkwardly, catching her in his arms. “OH MY GOOOD, YOU CAME!” she grabbed onto elias’ jacket. “YOU TOO!” she then forced them into a group hug. “we’ll always be friends forever, no?”

mia intervened, before things got awkward. taking off her jacket and handing it to hanna, along with her purse, she cornered her, along with jonas. “take care of her for a moment. i just… need to go to the bathroom for a moment.”

as hanna slipped out of the corner easily, returning to jonathan, a girl who was standing a few metres away from them, called out for jonas. he waved at her before putting a finger up, and looked back at mia. “how long are you going to take?” he asked, a little impatient, but his frustrated look melted once his eyes returned on hanna, who was now making out with jonathan.

mia gave him a little look of sympathy, before patting his chest. “not very long, okay? just… hold on.”

and before jonas could protest more, she slipped into the large crowd.

mia held her head high, so that she could look over the sea of people, to find alex. she wondered where sam went too, considering he was the one who answered the door not too long ago. navigating her way through the crowd was definitely not easy, so she walked over to a spot where it wasn’t as crowded.

and bumped into a tall figure behind her, as she did so.

“oh, i’m sor-” mia stopped midway, her eyes immediately registering who it was.

“you came.”

she subtly averted her eyes down on the ground, as alex leaned against the wall next to her, a nice smile playing on his lips. she decided on not wasting time with formalities. “what did you say to kiki?” she demanded.

alex’s eyebrows furrowed. “kiki?” he repeated. mia nodded. “she apparently ran out crying or something!” she exclaimed, exasperated.

alex shrugged. “she wanted to hook up, but i said i wasn’t interested.” he explained. mia blinked, before backing off a little. _oh._ so it wasn’t really drama. of course alex was allowed to say no.

“so you didn’t mention me?” mia asked, just to confirm. alex gave her a cheshire cat smile. “you?” he uttered, “who are you?”

mia rolled her eyes, biting down on her lip to avoid smiling from that ridiculous joke, and folded her arms, looking away from the boy. he laughed, finding her actions adorable, before shaking his head no. “nope, i didn’t.” he confirmed. mia sighed out of relief, but before she could say anything else, a loud crash coming from the entrance of the apartment rang out, and both she and alex rushed out to see what happened.

jonas and elias were engaged in a fight with the two boys hanna were with. “hey! HEY! break it up!” alex yelled, pushing jonas and jonathan away from each other. “what the hell is happening?”

mia couldn’t see hanna clearly, but she was tucked away behind elias. “what’s happening is that these two fucking idiots are taking advantage of a drunk girl!” jonas exclaimed, pissed out of his mind. elias grabbed ahold of hanna before she slipped, and the three of them left the apartment all together, before alex could have another word with them.

not that he needed to, though. because all it took was one hardened, serious look from him for the boys to rush out of the apartment as well.

and while they left, two men in police uniform entered the apartment. the one with his cap on approached alex. “are you the owner of this apartment? having this party?” he asked, and the boy nodded. “ja. alex.” he introduced himself, shaking both mens’ hands. “stuart. i’m afraid that we have to stop this party. there’s been several complaints from the neighbours. so, music off, and everyone out.”

while this went on, mia self-consciously patted herself. _crap,_ she thought, realisation hitting her, _my things are with hanna._ rushing towards the door, she looked out for her friend, but she wasn’t in sight.

“alex,” she started, grabbing his attention by touching his arm. “i need to borrow your phone. hanna took all my stuff.”

alex only nodded, and fished out his phone from this pocket, handing it to mia, before helping the policemen lead everyone out. mia slipped into the apartment while the crowd got out, ringing hanna.

of course, it led to voicemail once more.

sighing, mia then tried karl, knowing that he should be at least on his way home from his own outing. it went to voicemail as well, but mia decided on leaving one this time. “hey, karl, it’s mia! listen, hanna left with my purse, and my phone and keys are in there, so i can’t get home now. call me on this number when you get this, please!” and with that, she cut the phone.

the apartment went significantly quiet, but a few giggles coming from the living room broke it. curious, mia follows the sound, only to be surprised by sam, and two other girls around his arms. they seemed to be…. _busy_ eating each other’s faces off. literally.

_so that’s where he went off to,_ mia thought, amused, leaning against the living room entrance.

alex soon after joined her. rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers loudly. “sam, it’s time to go.” he said, pointing behind them.

sam rolled his eyes, before bringing back his charming smile as the girls giggled, gathering their things. while they left, he stopped midway, taking notice of mia. “aww, mia baby! you’re really here!” he said as if he wasn't the one who buzzed her in, pinching her cheek. she whacked his hand away, making him pout. “now, don’t be like that.” he chided, before asking, “are you coming with us, then?” he winked.

mia raised an eyebrow in amusement, before nudging her head towards an unamused alex. sam’s smirk dropped, and he cleared his throat, raising his hands into the air. “it was a joke, relax.” he muttered, before finally leaving.

now, the apartment was completely silent. no one was there, except for mia and alex.

the blonde looked around. bottles and solo cups were almost everywhere. “you’re gonna have fun cleaning up.” she commented sarcastically, and alex sighed, walking into the room. “i sure will.” he agreed. “did you reach hanna?”

mia shook her head. “no, but i left a voicemail on my roommate’s phone, and he should call back soon.”

after a brief moment of silence, she asked, “when are your parents getting home?”

alex leaned against the centered coffee table. “never.” he said. her eyebrows raised in surprise. “never? what do you mean?”

“my dad lives in London, and my mom lives in Dresden with her new family.” alex responded, while pouring a drink for himself. “don’t you have siblings?” mia then asked. it came off as a surprise to her that he lived all by himself in this relatively big apartment.

alex turned back to face her. “yeah, a brother. but he goes to uni in Vienna.” he explained, making mia nod in understandment.

“do you want a drink?” alex then asked, and before mia could say anything, he held up his index finger. “non-alcoholic.” he clarified.

mia bit her bottom lip once more, looking around again to avoid staring at him. “hm,” she thought out loud, “do you have…. hot chocolate?”


	3. never be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mia's boring saturday night turns eventful after receiving a message from hanna, saying that drama had gone down between her friend, and the boy she was stubbornly denying having some kind of feelings for.

mia looked outside the window, a steaming hot cup of chocolate in her hands, warming her up instantly. alex watched her intently, as she brought the cup up to her lips. “is it good?” he asked, and mia responded with a grin. “very good.” she claimed teasingly, making him grin wildly as well. “thanks. i don’t mean to brag, but i’m very good at making hot chocolate.” he jokingly bragged, making mia smile.

it was silence again, but of course, mia broke it once more with a question. “why don’t you live with your mom?” she asked, genuinely curious.

alex leaned back into the couch. “because she’s a cunt.” he bluntly stated, making mia jolt slightly in surprise with his language. despite having the bad boy image, alex never striked to her as a heavy swearer. and he never did so. so hearing that kind of bluntless from him shocked her.

“hey! don’t say that.” she scolded him, walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to him, placing the cup on the table. “she’s still your mom.”

“and?” he shot back, an eyebrow raised. “don’t you want me to be honest with you?”

“sure, but you don’t have to be such a misogynistic dick about it.” she counterclaimed.

“so, you only want me to be honest when it’s politically correct?” alex deduced, making mia frown a little, but nonetheless, she decided to change the topic, knowing they could be at this forever. “did karl call?” she asked, and alex shook his head no. she pushed his shoulder gently. “you didn’t even check your phone!”

alex gave her a look, before taking out his phone, and flashing the screen at her. no calls yet.

“did he call?” he prodded, making mia roll her eyes, and brought his wrist down back onto his lap, along with his phone. as she leaned over to grab her cup, her eye caught sight of a familiar small black beanie, lying on the right corner of the table. grinning, she reached out for it.

“now, alex, out of everything from your disastrous closet, this beats it all.” she said, making alex laugh easily. she held it above her head. “may i?”

“go for it.” he said with a grin. mia put it on, posing cutely for him. “how do i look?” she asked, leaning back for him to get a better look.

“nothing less than beautiful, of course.” alex said, his playful grin not matching his serious tone. mia waved it off, pretending not to notice. “a lot of girls seem to be too smitten with you even to tolerate this thing!” taking it off, she inspected it. “for someone who doesn’t use condoms, this sure looks like one.”

“very funny.” he stated, grabbing the hat and placing it back on mia’s head, covering her eyes this time round. “very funny indeed!” mia said with a squeal, whacking his chest. once she regained sight, another interesting thing came into view.

a guitar.

“oh! so he plays the guitar too!” mia exclaimed, getting up from the couch, and jogging over to where the guitar was placed, grabbed it, and came back to the couch. alex gave her jazz hands. “tada!”

she held up the guitar in playing position. “ _ now _ i get it! they ignore your fashion mess because you charm them with music!”

alex nodded, playing along. “ _ now _ you have everything figured out.” he snapped his fingers in agreement.

mia smiled, before thrusting the instrument into his hands. “play for me.” she demanded, making alex snort. “nope.” he said, and the girl pouted. “come on! have i ever asked anything from you before?”

alex scoffed, ignoring the automatic pang in his heart when she pouted like that. he slowly held the guitar up into playing position. “this is emotional blackmail.” he accused, making her grin adorably.

alex tuned the guitar a little bit while thinking about what he should play, before deciding on one.

he strummed the tune of never be alone by shawn mendes.

_ “ _ _i promise that one day i'll be around, i'll keep you safe, i'll keep you sound,”_ he sang, _“right now it's pretty crazy, and I don't know how to stop or slow it down.”_

_“hey,”_ he looked at mia, who was staring at him, captivated, _“i know there are some things we need to talk about. and i can't stay, just let me hold you for a little longer now.”_

 

_“take a piece of my heart, and make it all your own,_

_ so when we are apart, _

_ you'll never be alone.” _

 

alex and mia were still looking at each other, deep in thought and mesmerisation. _“you'll never be alone.”_

he strummed a little harder. _“when you miss me close your eyes, i may be far but never gone. when you fall asleep tonight, just remember that we lay under the same stars.”_

mia laid her head against her folded arms that were resting on top of the couch. _“and hey,”_ alex continued, momentarily looking away from her,   _“i know there are some things we need to talk about. and i can't stay, just let me hold you for a little longer now.”_

_“take a piece of my heart, and make it all your own,”_ his gaze returned on the girl, _“so when we are apart, you'll never be alone.”_

a phone buzzing broke both the beautiful moment, as mia abruptly returned back to reality and looked away, while alex set down the guitar before taking his phone in his hand. “i think it’s for you.” he murmured, giving it to the blonde, who recognised the number, and answered the call.

“eh, ja, hallo?” she answered unenthusiastically.

“yo!” karl’s voice rang out, “got your message. gosh, that sucks for you!”

“yeah, it does.” she replied half-heartedly. karl didn’t notice, and instead said, “i’m home now. just come over and i’ll buzz you in.”

mia’s eyes trailed over to alex, whose gaze was on the window next to them. mia felt…. longing. and resistance. not towards him, but towards the thought of _leaving_ him.

“mia?”

she drifted off again. “hm? oh yeah.” she replied, “yeah. sure. tschüss.”

cutting the call, she handed back the phone to alex. “what did your roommate say?” he asked, a little too nonchalantly.

_oh, fuck it,_ mia thought, as she replied, “he’s still in town and probably won’t be back home tonight. so….” she rubbed her hands. “we have an issue.” she tried not to sound so unbothered by it.

alex let an unconscious smile slip. “we do now,” he said, leaning his chin against the top of the guitar, “don’t we?”   
  



	4. pillow fights and goodnights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mia's boring saturday night turns eventful after receiving a message from hanna, saying that drama had gone down between her friend, and the boy she was stubbornly denying having some kind of feelings for.

alex dusted up the comforter, before laying it on the humongous bed. mia awkwardly rocked back and forth against the heel of her feet. alex took notice, and pointed outside of his room. “i’ll be sleeping out in the guest room.” he said, before wrinkling his nose. “i hope no one fooled around on that bed.”

“no, no.” mia hurriedly responded. “it’s fine. your bed’s big enough for both of us.” taking off her socks and placing them on the bed stand next to it, she climbed onto the bed. “just stick to your side of the bed, okay?”

alex grinned. “well, it’s  _ my _ bed,” he emphasised, “so technically, both sides are mine.” as he said that, he started taking off his jacket.

mia snorted. “that’s not how it’s gonna work now, alex.” she grabbed two pillows on the bed, and placed them next to each other. “in fact, we’ll just build a little border.” she patted her lap. “this is my side,” and patting the other side, “and that’s yours.” she explained it to him, as if he was a little child. “so, don’t come over and invade my personal space!”

alex only scoffed in amusement as a response, before walking over to his closet which was next to him, and took out sweatpants. he then looked back at mia. “don’t you wanna change?” he asked, gesturing towards her.

mia hesitantly said no. “nay, danke.”

he only shrugged, before taking his shirt and jeans off, but slipping into the sweatpants. mia’s eyes subtly checked him out, before averting them quickly when he looked back at her.

he smirked. “i saw that.” he sang, walking back to the bed, making mia roll her eyes, and roll over to the other side.

“what do you want for breakfast?” he asked, once he got settled in. mia made a funny face. “i’m not having breakfast here.” she said.

“bacon and eggs? coolio.” alex said, ignoring her words. the girl scoffed, looking back at him. “do you know you’re literally  _ the _ biggest cliché i’ve ever met?”

the boy shrugged. “well, it’s because my mom didn’t cuddled me enough, but i had an overbearing nanny to make up for that a little too much. and my dad never came to my football games.” he repeated a familiar set of words as a response to her, making her smile a little. “oh, and i used to wet the bed until 11 and got bullied for it, so.”

mia slipped out an astonished gasp, before chuckling. “are you serious?” when he nodded, she starting laughing uncontrollably.

alex watched her, a sense of pride building in him for making her laugh, before his phone buzzed once more. mia settled down, wiping a tear, as he grabbed his phone to see the notification. “what is it?” she asked, before making a guess. “do you need to go beat someone up again?”

alex was grinning widely. “actually, it’s your roommate karl.” he said, and mia dropped her smirk quick. “he said that he’s tired and doesn’t wanna wait up for you anymore, and is wondering when you’ll get home.”

_fuuuuck,_ mia screamed in her head, wanting to duck under the covers to hide herself away from alex.

“you know what? i’ll answer for you.” alex said, and starting typing a response. “mia’s… gotten so attached to me…. to the point that she couldn’t…. get away from me….”

mia shot upright and immediately lunged for his phone. “hallo?! you can’t say that!” she exclaimed, flailing her arms which were being blocked off by alex’s free arm. “nay, hallo?!” alex yelled, “you’re not allowed on my side of the bed! this is an invasion of personal space! you’re crossing the border!”

mia took one of the pillows between them. “that wasn’t how we built it,” she said slowly, “it was more like-” she hit him with it. “here.”

“hey!” alex yelled, “leave the border be! you set it, not me.” he said innocently. mia hit him with the pillow once more, before lying back and slipping under the covers deeper.

“just… say that i’ll be home tomorrow.” she said with a yawn. alex looked at her for a split second, before smiling subtly back at his screen.  _ don’t worry about her, _ he typed instead,  _ she’s with me and she’ll be home tomorrow. _

he put the phone on silent before placing it back on the stand. he looked back at the blonde. “you like me.” he said.

mia only responded with a louder yawn, but a smile was growing on her face unconsciously. “good night, axel.” she said.

alex shifted his body, facing her back. “good night, mia. sweet dreams.”

the lights turned off, but mia could still feel his gaze on her.

and that was the last thing she remembered, before slipping into unconsciousness.

it had been a while since she slept that quickly and well.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha fuck i miss winterberg


End file.
